


The last secret kiss

by the_empty_pen



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: But it doesn't happen, Coming Out, M/M, dw there's no homophobia or anything of the like, hajime is very nervous, only main relationships are tagged, there's a mention of smoking and stealing, they're all interacting, this is just fluff with a bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_empty_pen/pseuds/the_empty_pen
Summary: Hajime and Mutsuki have been in a relationship for nearly a year now, so they decide to tell their parents.
Relationships: Sohma Hajime & Sohma Mutsuki, Sohma Hajime/Sohma Mutsuki, Sohma Kyou & Sohma Yuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	The last secret kiss

**Author's Note:**

> my excuse for this?
> 
> Furuba another chapter 13 had me even softer for Hajime and Mutsuki than the rest of it and that finally pushed me to write this thing I've had in mind for quite some time now. So. yeah. here u go. as stated in the tags, this is pure fluff ok ok two characters cry but that's just normal.
> 
> I just wanted to write fluff for once, so. you better appreciate it while it lasts xDD
> 
> I hope u like it!! ^^

“Are you ready?”, Mutsuki asks, both hands in his pockets.

He isn’t exactly concerned about this matter. He knows his parents well enough to know that they love him no matter what. And Hajime should _technically_ know that, too. Tohru and Kyo are about the most accepting people in the Sohma family Mutsuki knows.  
Tohru never judges her son. Not for crying in kindergarten when he had missed her too much. Not when he had broken the glass shielding the picture of his grandmother in primary school. Not even when he had been so angry about an old maid of the Sohma family insulting him that he had thrown Tohru’s cup onto the ground.

Mutsuki remembers being there for this incident. They had one of the Sohma family meetings and Tohru had brought along her favourite cup so that she could drink tea at any time.  
Hajime had entered the room they had stayed in, completely out of breath and angry at himself, at the world, at everyone who insulted him, his father, and his mother. His mother had tried to calm him down, but he had just taken the cup out of her hand and chucked it at the floor.  
It had shattered into pieces, some smaller, some bigger, some sharp and some stained with tea.  
Instead of screaming at him or criticizing him, Tohru had approached him slowly, embracing him and holding him close until he had stopped crying.  
At one point, Mutsuki had started crying, too, and Tohru had also comforted him. 

She wouldn’t ever judge her son for something like _that_.

“Honestly? I’m absolutely not ready.”

Hajime opens one of the buttons of his shirts, then closes it again, then opens it. Leaves it open. The bracelet on his hand rustles with every nervous movement of his fingers. Mutsuki, on the other side, just appreciates the open button a bit longer, then tears his gaze away.

“It’ll be fine, Hajime, seriously. And we’ve been together for nearly a year now, so we really ought to tell them…”

No matter how often Mutsuki says those words, Hajime will always flinch. Part of him finds it annoying – they confessed a year ago, after all, then eventually declared they’re in a relationship a few weeks after.  
Despite that, it’s still cute. The blush on his cheeks is so sweet that all he wants to do is kiss the soft skin below his eyes, his jawline, his lips.

“Y-yeah, I know…”

Mutsuki has told his parents and Hajime’s parents that they have to tell them something important about half an hour ago. Hajime has been in his room the entire time, walking back and forth, muttering curses under his breath.

“Come on. Let’s go, they’re waiting. Your mom is probably super anxious already.”

If Hajime is to be convinced in any way whatsoever, it’s by mentioning his mom and her not being well. And to no surprise at all, Hajime immediately walks towards the door, Mutsuki heading after him.  
He grabs his wrist, stopping Hajime mid-track. His fingers glide down to his hand and he interlaces there fingers, presses them for just a moment.

“Do I not get a last, secret kiss?”, Mutsuki asks, a smirk stuck to his lips and before he can continue talking, he leans up the last few centimeters that are between them.  
Hajime’s lips are soft as always, strands of orange hair brush against Mutsuki’s eyelashes and nose.  
He starts rubbing circles on his hand with his thumb, pulling the other a bit closer. Mutsuki decides to bury his other hand in his soft hair when he requites the kiss slowly. Even his lips are trembling a bit.

They part.

“Don’t get so upset, we’ll be ok.”

“Let’s get this over with.”

And with that, Hajime lets go of his hand and it feels empty for a few moments, then he opens the door and walks through the hallway, determinedly.

When they enter the kitchen, all of them are seated at the table, looking at them. Yuki has his face in his hands, Kyo is sitting on the other side of the table, turning back to Hajime and Mutsuki.  
Tohru and Machi are seated right next to each other, a look of concern on both their faces. Tohru is definitely the more worried of them both – it’s all over her face, the way the corners of her mouth are turned, the uncertain shimmer in her eyes.  
Both of them sit down next to the other, opposite of their mothers.

“You look guilty, Hajime.”

At that, Hajime flinches, looking at his father who’s eyeing him critically, arms crossed. His cheeks are still red and no matter how hard he tries not to, Mutsuki ends up chuckling.

“I didn’t _do_ anything, I swear!”, he gasps, Kyo just squints.

“Your blush begs to differ. Also, you’re sweaty. You’re always sweaty when you’ve done something you shouldn’t have done.”

Tohru gasps. Then she draws in a sharp breath and Mutsuki nearly _loses_ it when she tries to sound angry.

“Hajime. Mutsuki. Do you two smoke?”

Upon finishing her question, Tohru stands up and then sits down right away. There are tears in her eyes because she’s convinced that’s it. Mutsuki wants to hug her for those tears. She’s nice, she just wants their best.  
Still, smoking is about the last thing on his mind. Not when Hajime is right there.  
Even Yuki throws a judging glance their way, although Mutsuki can’t tell if it’s because of the smoking thing or because they made Tohru cry. He does feel bad himself, but Tohru has always cried way too easily, so it’s not exactly his fault.

“No”, he says eventually and that earns him a scoff from his own mother.

“Mutuski”, she says, “I won’t condone any kind of crime, either. _Except_ if you stole anime merchandise. That is always very overpriced, but very attractive.”

Hajime ends up groaning as he buries his face in his hands and rubs his eyes. Mutsuki himself can’t believe what kind of assumptions their parents are making. Smoking? Ok, that much he can understand. Stealing anime merchandise? Way too specific.

“Darling”, Yuki starts and Mutsuki cringes a little at the word. It’s not exactly nice to hear his parents being all cute; while he does love them, it still makes him uncomfortable.

“Maybe he stole something to make Kyo look bad!”

At that, Kyo hits the table with his fist. It’s not a hard punch, but it’s definitely enough the table let out a dull, slightly creaking sound.

“How would Mutsuki steal something to make _me_ look bad? That doesn’t even make sense, rat man!”

“Shut up, stupid cat!”

Tohru wipes away her tears and sighs, looking at Hajime rather concernedly by now. Through all of her husband’s arguments as to why blaming him for their kids being criminals, she laughs.

“How about we just let those two talk for once? I’m sure we don’t have to play guessing games here, I’m certain Hajime will tell us!”

Mutsuki brings his hand to his mouth to stifle his laugh. He had been prepared to say it himself, since Hajime had been so nervous for days now. But now that he had been directly addressed by his mom, there was no way to avoid that anymore.

“Shut up, Mutsuki! Quit laughing!”, Hajime says, and his voice is terribly shaky – Mutsuki really just wants to take his hand to calm him down. When they were children, they did that all the time. And now, they’ve picked it up again. Just that it would be obvious if he grabbed his hand now.  
Still, he can’t bring himself to stop.

“Sorry it’s just- we both know they won’t judge, why is it still so _hard_ for you?”

His voice is on the ridge of being hysterically high and soft, but deep. 

“You annoy me, damnit!”, Hajime continues and punches Mutsuki’s arm. It doesn’t hurt at all; Hajime has done martial arts for long enough to know what hurts and what doesn’t. And he’d never willingly hurt Mutsuki, either.

“Ah? Now I’m annoying, yeah? Do I need to remind you who is making all that fuss? I’m going to say it now-“

“No, Mutsuki, I’ve been asked!”

With a sigh, he leans back into his chair, brings his arms to the back of his chair until his hands are touching Hajime’s arms. Maybe that’ll be enough to calm him down a little.  
Everyone is staring at him. Tohru, a slight smile on her face, Kyo, still looking suspicious of his son, Yuki, face more or less neutral, and Machi, obviously a little lost in the idea of stealing anime merchandise. 

“Fine! Then you say it! I wouldn’t have any problems with it, but you apparently do. But fine, that’s on you then. You’re turn, Hajime.”

Instead of saying it, Hajime’s ears become flaming red, too. His eyes are glittering and Mutsuki is convinced that he’s going to start crying any second. After swallowing and blinking profusely for some time, he coughs and then clears his throat.

“Mutsuki and I… have something to say.”

“Yeah, so I’ve figured”, Kyo sighs, obviously a little annoyed by all of this. Still, there’s worry in his gaze, glinting in the corners of his eyes.

“It’s not… we’re not criminals or anything. We also don’t smoke.”

The tears do spill over. No matter how much it hurts to watch, it’s one of the reasons why Mutsuki loves him. He himself cries a lot and he cries often. Hajime barely ever gets upset to the point of crying. But when he does, it just assures Mutuski of how many emotions he can show, how he cares enough about him to be so afraid of others judging him.  
He can’t help it anymore.  
Mutsuki leans forward, raises his hand and brushes the tears out of his face with his thumb.

“There, there, idiot.”

He keeps his voice as soft as somewhat possible, but he knows their parents can still hear it. Even Mutsuki gets a little embarrassed now and feels warmth creeping into his face. This is awkward for him too, now. But he can’t have Hajime crying right in front of him like that.

“Mutsuki and I are in a relationship.”

The words float in the air for a few moments and everything is quiet. Except for the nearly silent sobs escaping Hajime’s mouth from time to time.

“Oh”, Tohru is the first to say something and it’s only a single sound, but she doesn’t seem to be disappointed.

The next one who says something is Kyo. So far, Yuki and Machi are staying quiet.

“Why him of all people?”

Hajime flinches and Mutsuki frowns. This isn’t the reaction he has expected. And it’s not even aimed at both of them being boys.

“Well, I could ask _you_ the very same thing”, Yuki says, staring at Kyo with a gaze so cold it almost sends shivers down Mutsuki’s spine.  
And still – there’s a hint of a smile in it, a sign clear enough to show the other man that he isn’t serious.  
Neither is Kyo.

Hajime blinks away his last tears and Mutsuki catches them mid-way through.

Kyo and Yuki start bickering about it, but both Tohru and Machi just stand up and walk around the table, looking at their sons.

“One rule”, Machi begins, “when anyone so much as dares to attack you two for this, tell me and I’ll beat them up.”

Tohru screeches a little at that rather violent suggestion, but smiles nonetheless.

“It’s fine, by the way. I mean, that you two like each other. There’s nothing wrong with that or anything. I just- wanted you to know that.”

And with that, Tohru starts crying again and hugs Hajime, pulls him away from Mutsuki until his face is buried in her shoulder.  
He watches both of them crying and knows that they need it.  
Machi ruffles his hair.

“I told you it’d be no problem at all, idiot”, he whispers, leaning into his mother’s touch just a little more, “just hope our dads will be over it soon.”

Tohru looks over Hajime’s shoulder, at Yuki and Kyo who have both run out of arguments and just keep casting each other death glares.  
She laughs.

“I think they have absolutely no problem with you both being boys, but with you being the other’s son.”

Hajime laughs. It starts as a quiet chuckle, barely even audible. But then it becomes full-blown laughter, clear as a spring day just after pouring rain. Mutsuki bathes in the sound of it, takes it in until it’s swallowing him up.

“Ah”, Mutsuki says, looking at his father and Kyo still arguing, “I’m sure they’ll come around to accept it eventually.”


End file.
